Secrets
by shika takara
Summary: They all had secrets, but three of them held the biggest ones. Unfortunately, not all things are all good to those who wait. Sometimes, waiting may be your end. Mai X ? Genre: romance/horror Anime: Ghost Hunt
1. Prologue: How it All Began

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt. But I can say that it is the best anime I have ever watched, and I've watched a lot . Please review, but don't forget to enjoy the chapters I post as well! :]

"**Secrets"**

_Prologue: How it All Began_

_Light seeped through the slits between the door and its frame. The crackling of fire could be heard, its heat sweeping throughout the entire room, but not beyond._

_A little girl was keeping quiet as she peeked through the keyhole underneath the door knob. She was spying on the occupants in the warm room._

"_Martin," began a woman with kind, light blue eyes. _

"_I know Luella, I know." The man sighed, his eyes transfixed on the flames in the fireplace._

_The little girl accidentally nudged the door with her foot and the creaking startled the young couple in the room._

"_Maya Belle!" Luella gasped. "What are you doing out of bed sweetie?"_

"_Mummy, am I going somewhere?" The four year old girl looked up at her mother as she sleepily rubbed her eyes._

_Luella's eyes softened._

"_I'm afraid so darling."_

"_Oh."_

_It was silent in the room. No sound but the crackling of wood as the fire burned on._

"_Where am I going?"_

"_Japan." This time Martin spoke. _

_Maya Belle sleepily walked towards him, and allowed him to set her on his knee. She leaned against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat._

"_Okay, just make sure…to…write…" Maya Belle drifted off into dream land._

_Luella and Martin looked down lovingly at their only child. The young girl was their pride, miracle, and joy in life. Though, as they watched their young daughter sleeping, a thought crossed through their minds:_

How come she didn't ask why?


	2. Chapter 1: A Little Rhyme

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt :(**  
**

**Reviews:**

**tennisgirl16 - **Sorry for the confusion, but you may find out in this chapter or even a little bit later on in the story. Thank you for your review :)**  
**

**Yamamoto Misumi - **Lol, thank you and you may find out this chapter, though I didn't give any hints, or later on in the story. But don't worry you and **tennisgirl16** will find out the truth :)

**Secrets**

_Chapter One: A Little Rhyme  
_

Taniyama Mai, a seventeen year old college student, raced out of her apartment and down the sidewalk. With much surprise, she managed to dodge each and every single obstacle in her way. These obstacles include: people, children, pets, fire hydrants, and sometimes an uneven sidewalk.

Glancing down at her watch she slowly grinned, for once, since working for her 'all work and no play' boss, she would be early.

"Looks like I win Yasuhara-san."

Mai gaped, albeit a bit breathless, as Yasuhara begrudgingly handed the prim and proper medium a wad of cash.

"You bet on if I was going to be late or not?!" The brown haired, brown eyed teen questioned incredulously.

Masako said nothing as she merely handed Mai half of what she earned on the bet.

"You know what, nevermind." She accepted the cash as she needed it more than the famous girl beside her.

"MAI!"

That was the only warning she received as she found herself being lifted up in the air by her brother figure, Takigawa Houshou. Who, in turn, received a whack to the head courtesy of brown leather bag that was being carried by none other than Matsuzaki Ayako.

Rolling her eyes, Mai happily made her way into the building that held the office for SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research. Inside she saw a family of four, Lin, and Naru. Quietly, she hung her jacket on the rack by the door and made her way into the small kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out balancing two trays. One had the drinks on it, and the other had snacks. Setting the items down she walked over to her desk and sat down, getting ready to jot down who will be attending the case, if Naru were to take it, how long they would be, and what they should bring; equipment wise.

"…The last time that someone got hurt was little Rei." Mai noticed that it was the eldest of the two children that had spoken. "I was just about to wake her from her nap when I noticed that a dark shadow was lifting her into the air." The young boy looked upset. "It looked like the dark shadow was going to throw her out the window."

"Did you stop it?" Mai couldn't help but ask.

The boy shook his head, though he seemed to be a bit hesitant in admitting it.

"What did you do?" Mai ignored the glare that Naru had shot her way.

"I started yelling something, but…I'm not sure what I said."

He looked honestly confused and everyone in the room could tell that it was frustrating him to no end.

"How old are you?" This time Naru spoke, stopping me from asking the same question. I could only roll my eyes I started to doodle on the note sheet I was writing on.

"I'm eleven."

No one in the room noticed that Mai's form had stilled in her seat. Her warm brown eyes were replaced with a grey color that looked to be in a daze, had someone looked a bit closer they would have noticed that the pupil was almost non-existent. Her fingers started to twitch, the pen in her right hand falling onto the notepad.

'_Lay me down,_

_Into the ground_

_Forever shall I sleep _

_It's cold_

_It's a frozen wasteland_

_I'm alone_

_And so very cold_

_Alone…'_

Everyone looked at Mai, Naru slightly tensed as he noticed the blank look in her eyes. Lin stood up, ready to send forth his shiki. The possible clients looked worried, the parents more so than the two children, since one was only two years old and the other looked pale.

'_Lay me down,_

_Into the ground_

_Forever shall I sleep_

_It's cold_

_It's a frozen wasteland_

_I'm alone_

_And so very cold_

_Alone…'_

Then, Mai's eyes turned back to brown, her pupils returning, and her fingers had stopped twitching. However, she looked…drained, for lack of a better word.

Then something unexpected happened.

She let out a blood curling scream before going into a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 2: England!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt! Also, I am sorry it is short but that is how I plan these chapters out :)

**Reviews:**

**AliceWalker121: **I plan on writing more, because this interests me as well :) Thank you for your review!

**tennisgirl16: **D: I am so sorry for confusing you! I promise you that I had no intention to do so! But I'm glad that you find it interesting enough to continue reading! :) Thank you for your review!

**Secrets**

_Chapter Two: England?!_

Mai woke up to the bright lights that, surprisingly, lit up Naru's office. She groaned as she the pounding headache that had arrived just mere seconds of her re-awaking to the real world.

"What happened?" Mai groaned as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She winced as her fingers found the bump she acquired from when she fell to the ground.

"Mai?"

"Ayako?" Mai struggled to get up off the bed, unfortunately for her Ayako gently, but with enough force, pushed her back down. "What happened?"

"That's what I would like to know." The red haired, self-proclaimed priestess cast a glance in the young brown haired girl's direction.

Mai frowned as she racked her brain for anything that may help her into remembering.

"I was just doodling on my paper when I hear someone singing, after that I was out of it I guess." Mai shivered involuntarily. "The song, as weird as it was, did not bother me. It was the person being sung to that bothered me."

"What do you mean by 'as weird as it was'?" Ayako questioned.

"Well, you would think that the song would have some sort of hidden message or emotions in it, but it was just an ordinary song, although slightly disturbing. If it wasn't the song then it should have been the person singing it that should have caused some sort of worry," Mai paused. "However, the person that was being sung to, their presence just didn't sit right with me, odd as that sounds."

"I'm impressed."

Both Ayako and Mai stood up abruptly, Mai falling down only momentarily, as they stared in surprise at the newcomer.

"Mai!" Ayako quickly went to help Mai up and placed her back on the couch.

"Geez Naru, couldn't have announced your presence in a different, less heart attack inducing, way?" Mai grumbled.

Naru ignored Mai's mumbled rant as he stepped fully into his office.

"Who sang the song?"

Mai hesitated before answering, "A man with short brown hair. Eyes were a bright green, as if they were glowing in the dark. He did not seem malicious in any way; the only thing was that he sang the disturbing song."

Naru thought over this briefly before Mai spoke again.

"But," Ayako and Naru noticed how tense she was. "The little girl he sang the song to, she had brown hair, yet her eyes. Oh god her eyes!"

Ayako and Naru were shocked as they watched the tremors wracked through the small brunette's body.

"What about her eyes?"

"Naru!" Ayako scolded.

"Her eyes," Mai gasped. "They were gone."

* * *

Mai glared at the dark haired teen before her. She was hoping to glare a whole right through his thick skull, for he apparently did not know the meaning of eight hours of recommended sleep were needed for a growing teen.

"Mai quit dawdling and get in the van."

The brunette clenched her jaw as she begrudgingly followed his orders.

Half an hour had passed and Mai realized that she wasn't told of all the details pertaining to the case.

"Ne, Naru?"

She saw him nod as a go ahead.

"Where is the case at?"

Naru looked at her with a raised eyebrow, slightly tense but only Lin noticed.

"England."

Mai nodded as if understanding.

"Oh I see, Engl-NANI?!"

* * *

**Now remember! Please do not forget to review! But I guess I really can't make you, but if you do I shall give you a cookie and a character plushie of your choice (as long as it is Ghost Hunt) :) **

**Oh my Dr. Pepper!,  
**

**shika takara  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Plane Rides and Landing

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt.**  
**

**Reviewers:**

**tennisgirl16: **Haha, I liked that ending as well, the chapter was short, but that was intended and the ending, I just couldn't help myself :) Thank you for the review!**  
**

**SolemnPassive:** Lol, why thank you for finding it interesting. :) Hopefully I can keep your attention until this story comes to an end :) Enjoy your popcorn and soda!

**Secrets**

_Chapter Three: Plane Rides and Landing_

Mai glared at the back of Naru's plane seat as she felt the plane lurch into motion. If she had to give a list of three things she hated at the moment she would immediately say planes, flying, and going to England. She may add Naru in there for good measure, but then it would be four things she hated at the moment and she preferred the number three.

Yasuhara, who had the ultimate pleasure (notice the sarcasm?) of sitting beside Mai, turned to said girl and grinned.

"Now Mai, we all know that you and Naru have some sexual frustration going on, but please, do keep it to yourselves. You are making the other passengers highly uncomfortable."

Let's just say, Yasu-chan will be keeping his mouth shut until they land, or at least until he can get his seat switched with someone else. Preferably the blonde haired priest, since he knew that Mai would never snap at John.

Deciding to ignore everyone around her, Mai glanced out of the window she was seated next to and allowed her mind to wander. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Her right cheek was plastered against the cool window, her mouth slightly parted as she breathed deeply, and the movement under her eyelids as she dreamed away.

Yasuhara looked over to see this image and smiled, although if you looked closely it was a sad one.

_If only you knew what you do to me Mai, if only._

* * *

Mai woke up hours later to find herself gripping tightly onto Yasuhara's arm. The young man winced as her grip tightened with every bumpy descend. Yasuhara reached over, him and Mai oblivious to the curious stares sent their way by their friends, co-workers, and wrapped his arm around Mai's body rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"I."

Mai gripped Yasu's arm tighter, making the taller boy wince.

"Hate."

The plane jolted.

"Planes." Mai had managed to hiss out as the plane landed onto the runway.

As the sign for the passengers to unbuckle their seatbelts came on, Mai released Yasu's arm much to the relief of the college student. As the group filed into the line to head off the plane, a question ran through John's mind which he spoke aloud.

"Mai-san, why do you not like England?"

Just as they neared the exit of the airplane Mai answered, slightly surprised by the question.

"I don't hate England. I just really don't want to deal with—"

"MAYA BELLE!"

The SPR gang looked in surprise as a young woman with honey brown curls sweep up Mai into a hug with a spin. The woman looked no older than twenty-eight and behind her was a man who looked equally as young, but with dark brown hair and a smile on his face.

"Luella," the man spoke. "I think you're choking her." Everyone could hear the amusement in his voice as he watched the young girl in his wife's arms being hugged to death, almost literally.

"Oh! Sorry honey!" Luella set the dizzy girl down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"S'fine." Mai mumbled, her head was spinning and she felt sick.

The man behind Luella came up to her just as the dizziness passed and he opened his arms. Grinning she launched herself into them; she couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of being safe in his arms. It triggered a memory from when she was younger and she smiled at the thought.

"Welcome home beautiful," the man whispered into her hair.

"I'm home daddy," Mai whispered back.

Meanwhile, Naru and Lin were frozen in surprise while the others were confused. But each of them had the same thought: _How did Mai know these people?_

They were soon given an answer by the young woman named Luella.

"Ah Noll! Lin! Had a safe flight I assume? Good, good." Luella didn't wait for them to answer. "Now Noll, come and let me introduce you to your sister."

With just those words Mai and Noll quickly looked into each other's eyes.

"Mother," Mai and Naru started, to the amusement and surprise of everyone. The two of them ignored this and continued on. "What do you mean by sister?!"

Luella smiled, completely oblivious to her two children's glares.

"I mean what I say. Noll, this is Maya Belle our biological daughter. Maya Belle, this is Noll, or Oliver Davis, one of my adopted sons."

Mai seemed to accept this. Naru was too surprise, though he didn't show it, about the whole thing.

"Oh."

Luella looked at her daughter when she spoke.

"Daddy," Mai looked at her father. "Catch me." And she fainted.

Bou-san stepped forward, being the first one in the SPR group, besides Mai and Naru, to speak up.

"Wait," he turned to face Naru. "_**You're**_ Oliver Davis?!"


End file.
